


Prison Cell 2

by 020327



Category: Prison Cell - Fandom
Genre: F/F
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-26
Updated: 2019-12-26
Packaged: 2021-02-26 01:26:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21975046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/020327/pseuds/020327
Kudos: 4





	Prison Cell 2

“你到底想干什么？”

“生气了？”姜惠元嘴里虽然这么问，但她脸上却是一副乐见其成的表情，“如果我不那么说的话，你怎么会碰这个女人呢？你这个人总是那么死脑筋，真是让人不省心啊。”

“让人不省心的好像是你。”气到了极点，宫胁咲良反而冷静下来，这个时候结也消退了，她从权恩妃的身体里退出来，然后把被掀到小腹上的裙摆拉下来遮住了权恩妃狼藉的下体。

“之前的事就姑且算是你想帮我吧，那你把刚才的事拍下来，又有什么目的？”她转向姜惠元，平静地问。

“为了让好孩子和我同流合污啊。”姜惠元翘着脚懒懒坐在扶手椅里，回答得相当直白，“我是不可能把这个Omega 放回去的，我可不想坐牢，然后呢，我想来想去，也只有你可以帮我了。不过，你虽然有庇护我的能力，但是以你的行事风格，最后保不准会铁面无私地把我送进监狱，为了保险起见，我就只好把你也拖下水咯。”

宫胁咲良怒极反笑，嘲讽道：“连绑架和非法拘禁都敢做，你还会怕进监狱？你以为这种事能瞒一辈子？”

“瞒不了也得瞒，所以我才让你把这个 Omega 标记了，到时候跟她家说一声，以我们家的权力难道他们会不同意？说不定还会顺水推舟地就这么把女儿嫁进来，这样的结果不是很完美吗？”

觉得姜惠元说得也不无道理，宫胁咲良不禁有些动摇，她沉默下来，又回头看了一眼躺在床上一声不吭的权恩妃——她闭着眼睛面无表情，也许是因为累了，也许是因为知道自己的抗议没有任何作用。

“不……我不会标记她。”宫胁咲良低声说，“那对于Omega 来说太可怕……”

“我必须要提醒你，我们现在是共犯。”

“而且，你真的甘心，就这么让她回去，从此以后和你再没有任何瓜葛吗？”

姜惠元看着宫胁咲良的眼睛问。

怎么会甘心……

宫胁咲良撑在床面上的手渐渐握紧成拳。

“我……”她又想回头去看权恩妃，却在转到一半的时候生生刹住。

再多看她一眼，再这样跟她待在一起，只会让自己更加动摇。

“我……我需要考虑一下……”喃喃说着，宫胁咲良下了床穿好衣服径直走出去，她心烦意乱，只想着要离扰乱她的源头远一点，就这么把姜惠元和权恩妃留在了屋子里。

“啊，真过分，居然上完就跑了。”等宫胁咲良出去，姜惠元才笑嘻嘻地看向床上的权恩妃，“需要我帮忙清理一下吗？”

“不用。”权恩妃冷冷拒绝，只是满脸的泪水让她看起来让人想狠狠欺负。

姜惠元还是上了床，权恩妃瞪着她，想要蜷起身子却被她按住了双腿。

“好像还有点肿？看起来真吓人。”姜惠元撩起她的裙摆，用冰凉粗糙的指尖戳了戳权恩妃腿间还沾着许多混合液体的花瓣，“真是的，我姐对你也太粗鲁了，那家伙不会还是第一次碰 Omega 吧？”

“放开我。”权恩妃涨红了脸，但姜惠元牢牢压制着她，力量上的绝对优势令权恩妃动弹不得。

姜惠元微微眯起眼睛，冷冷道:“你清不清楚你现在什么处境？我只是对你有些愧疚想帮你上药罢了，你最好老实些。”说着起身打开床头的抽屉在里面翻找着什么，她拿出一管药膏挤在手指上，不等权恩妃反应就粗鲁的戳入私密处。

权恩妃难受地哽咽，还不等她适应，姜惠元已经开始在里面活动起了手指，她微微屈起指节蹭刮敏感的内壁，肉穴深处开始有新的蜜液分泌出来，随着她抽插的动作，权恩妃不情愿地低低啜泣伴随着微微娇喘。

姜惠元俯下去，勾起的嘴角让她的表情显得邪气凛然：“你还真是敏感，所以刚刚叫得那么大声难道真的是因为咲良让你爽到了？”姜惠元“啧”了一声，爬起身又去翻了翻抽屉，找到早早准备的针剂。

权恩妃死死咬住嘴唇不肯发出声音，姜惠元不再逗弄她，老实抹完药后边拆针剂边对着权恩妃笑。“你……想干什么？”恐惧遍布全身，不安的直觉使权恩妃战栗。姜惠元没有理会，粗鲁的把药剂推送进体内然后下床走了。

“等下好好享受。”

她走进宫胁咲良的房间，“考虑的怎么样了？”

宫胁咲良只是阴沉着臭脸，拳头紧握，快拧成麻花的额头揭示她心里的纠结。姜惠元嗤笑一声“嘛，我的姐姐，做也和人家做了，何必呢？装什么正人君子，你以为现在放她走，她还会感激你不成哈哈。”姜惠元渡步到宫胁咲良左边拍拍她肩膀，“我刚刚给她打了点药，估计她这会可能要发情咯？”

“你……！”宫胁咲良猛的直起身子抓住姜惠元的衣襟抬手就是一拳，“给我等着，这事没完。”她快步走向姜惠元的房间，刚走到门口，浓重的权恩妃的信息素从房间溢出，宫胁咲良几乎立刻有了反应，她顾不了这么多冲进去。

“呜呜……咲良，给我抑制剂，求你了……”床上的权恩妃面色潮红呼吸急促，被强制发情的滋味难受到极点，下体的空虚感想要被填满。她一遍娇喘却又掺杂着啜泣，虽然身体空虚的想要极了，可骨子里自尊心却牢牢的压制着欲望。

宫胁咲良已经看到了被扔在矮柜上的注射器和已经空了的药瓶，她拿起药瓶看了一眼，然后狠狠把药瓶摔在了地上，玻璃瓶落在厚实的地毯上只摔出一声闷响，而后滴溜溜滚远了。她粗鲁胡乱的拉开床头的抽屉，手在乱七八糟的针剂和膏管里搅动着也没找到抑制剂。

宫胁咲良知道现在的局面远远不是抑制剂能控制的住了，躁动的欲望和暴怒交织在一起将宫胁咲良的理智绞成了飞灰，她生平第一次扔开了原则。

刚刚才泄过一次的 Omega 趴在床上软糯的带着哭腔呻吟，因强制发情所以更加澎湃的空虚感而无意识的张开腿在床上蹭着，半透明的裙子被蹭到腿根，若隐若现露出粉嫩而不甘寂寞吐出花蕊的小穴。

大股大股的蜜液被吐出来，顺着腿根一直流到了黑色的床上，充斥在空气中 Omega 信息素似乎变得更加浓烈了，让目睹着这一切的宫胁咲良越发的口干舌燥。

下意识地吞咽一下，宫胁咲良长跪起身，捏住权恩妃的纤软腰肢把她抱起来固定住，一只手褪下裤子，迫不及待地将已经硬得生痛的挺拔腺体深深送入。

“啊——”权恩妃仰起脸长长呻吟一声，紧接着那呻吟就被身后接连而至的深重撞击撞得支离破碎。

宫胁咲良挺动腰身，手指攀上权恩妃的胸前，握住了因为重力而下垂显得更加丰润的乳房，掌心托着那两团洁白柔软的浑圆，指尖捏住敏感的顶端搓揉，权恩妃的呻吟声因为这样的玩弄添上一丝柔媚的哭腔。

权恩妃几乎要被身体上传来的快感逼得喘不过气来，眼泪止不住地落下，呜咽声细细碎碎地发着颤，宫胁咲良揉捏着那两团软肉，低下头去亲吻权恩妃微微汗湿的背脊。她拨开权恩妃的头发，从纤细的颈上开始凸出的一道脊椎一点点向下啃噬，在白皙的背上留下不少齿痕。

背上的痛楚和身体各处传来的快感让包裹着宫胁咲良的小穴绞得更紧，她忍不住加重了抽插的力道。

权恩妃被宫胁咲良撞得全身酥软，再也没了一点力气，身子作势要往下倒，过于润滑的甬道随着主人的身体也垂直向下，吐出了包裹的巨物和一股股的蜜液，巨物猛的挺立着上下弹了俩下。

宫胁咲良急忙双手把权恩妃抱起来扭了个身朝向自己，抓住她的双腿夹在腋下，双手牢牢捁着纤细的腰。对准那花心又是一阵猛刺，权恩妃的腰部一半离开了床悬在空中，床单因为身体间不断摩擦而皱成一团。

宫胁咲良每一次的插入都会狠狠碾开内壁那些绞紧的媚肉，然后重重撞上最深处敏感的花心。权恩妃因为猛烈的撞击而颤抖着身体，宫胁咲良俯下身去拨开权恩妃被汗水浸透的发丝，双臂紧紧拥住她，将她圈入自己怀中。

宫胁咲良细细的亲吻权恩妃的眉心，吮吸不知是因为情还是疼而溢出的泪，描绘鼻梁的轮廓，含住粉嫩的唇，诉说着爱意的缠绵的吻。

她感觉到权恩妃的颤抖和骤然收缩，还勉强保留了一丝理智地只是抓住她的臀狠狠进出了几次，然后就飞快地退出，把浓稠的精液射在了那两瓣被她撞得发红的翘臀上。

宫胁咲良在射出后没有动，而是保持着拥抱的姿势。因为极致的高潮而几乎失去意识的权恩妃昏昏沉沉地软倒在她怀中。

“恩妃，恩妃……对不起，对不起……我好爱你。”宫胁咲良喃喃自语，本来就没有剩下多少意识的权恩妃已经在她怀中彻底睡了过去。


End file.
